coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1543 (29th October 1975)
Plot Betty wonders what Gordon got up to with Sophie Edwards. Gordon thinks Betty is against Sophie because she's black though Betty is offended by the suggestion. He doesn't remember telling Sophie about Betty being his mother. Ernie wants to have a musical night at the Rovers. Annie likes the idea. Albert tells Annie that Ken didn't apply for the Community Development Officer position. Ena cooks a thank-you meal for Jerry, Tricia and Gail. Annie reprimands Ken when his taxi controller calls the Rovers with a message for him. He promises that the calls will stop but Annie isn't placated; she tells him to pull his socks up and find a proper job. Sophie arrives at the Rovers for a date with Gordon. She is stood up as Gordon was drunk when he asked her out and has forgotten about it. Bet calls him at Betty's house to let him know. Ken takes the day off work for depression. He's fed up with everyone in the Street being so familiar. Annie visits him to apologise for her impertinence. Ken admits that he applied for the Community Centre job this morning and didn't tell her. She's annoyed that he let her go on at him needlessly. Deirdre convinces Ray that they need a holiday. Albert hears about Ena's party and goes there to be fed. Betty is worried about Sophie being in the Rovers. Her fears come true when Sophie tells Rita, Deirdre and Ray that Betty is Gordon's mother. They write it off as a misunderstanding but are suspicious when Gordon rushes Sophie out of the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast *Sophie Edwards - Diana Quiseekay Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Community Centre flat - Living room *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room *Gatsby Club Notes *Final appearance of Graham Haberfield as Jerry Booth. The actor had died on 17th October 1975 but his widow, Valerie, had refused Granada's offer to edit his scenes out of this and the previous episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: What is the big secret that Gordon's new girl gives away in the Rovers? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (14th place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Speeches are made to be delivered, not written down. Now, with all due deference to Kenneth's words, they could have fallen flat with a less experienced speaker. Words and music dear, as a famous composer once remarked - I forget his name - give me sopranos who can make my notes their own." --- Ken Barlow: "That's the trouble round here, everybody's far too familiar and I'm just fed up with familiarity." Category:1975 episodes